Crendo Town
Crendo Town A town ran by the World Government located somewhere in the east blue - unlike other towns, this one has gone without attacks for several years, even after the great era of the pirates. While most towns are abnormal, this town is overly normal, most inhabitants are people looking to get away from the dangers of the sea and the world alike. Many families have stayed here for generation after generations, creating a booming economy and over all nice environment. History Years in the past the island was home to none, that is until the World Government came along and used it as a base at first. Realizing that the location was way too far out to really be used effectively they quickly started to turn the island into a port town rather than a military base to promote money and a nice community. The founders of 'Crendo Town' were none other than the famous Admiral, Hugo Douglain, the current mayor and a few other way older people. At the start of the town much of the wilderness ruled the island, even after years of being a military base. Luckily for them they were good at creating a booming economy and town, rich with resources, hard working people and school alike. As time passed the founders decided that they'd hold a yearly festival for the townspeople to promote good behavior - to encourage the youth to become marines. The sole focus of the festival become revolved around turning the youth into better people - those that would defend the world from the lawless nature it had recently been overrun with. Without much fuss it was a hit for families all around, the employment rate of marines went up and people that were jobless or homeless started to find the things they had been looking for, it seemed like this festival was a cure all for the bad things going around. IT really did promote good things to happen - it made people happy, it gave jobs and it built up a history for the town, but not enough fame to make it a known place among the East Blue. Over the years many well known families have been brought up - instituting names, reputation, and hosting another generation to carry on the fire each prominent line has come to be known for. Of the families that represent Crendo Island, the Rosenhayn family are well-established: known for their influence in the market, and trading communities; they help to provide, and stabilize relations between this island, and others in pursuits of business, as well as peace. Other families include the Lettuce family, and the Kumori. Each bringing their own brand to Crendo; the former exists to promote happiness, and flourishing new concoctions in the form of delicious treats! It's one of the many commodities that only can be found on Crendo- many of their creations. They still remain most famous for their exclusive, and super-seasonal Loch-ness Caramel Mystery Delight! Completely opposite of Lettuce, the Kumori were known for their more hands on approach when helping the town. Owning a shipyard- they find their work typically with Marines. Many of their bigger named contacts friends of the admiral, and their name commonly referenced due to such affiliation. The Rainbow Family of Crendo Island are a group of rag-tag mercenaries, quite handy at their job. Their word is their bond and their skills make their word worth more. These skills would come to be known as the 'bouncer' organization. If you needed muscle, you could find it in all shapes and sizes. Notoriously known for their large stature, whether lanky or muscle bound like wash boards, the Rainbow men are able to offer you any protection one could ever hope to need. It's paved the way for them and their monetary acess and has given the more than a little credibility throughout, not just Crendo, but to several instances across the seas as well. Town Square At the center of it all is the Town Square, a very lively place where the children of the town gather to have fun, and where the elder people of the town also gathered to talk about the good ole' days in the past, when the built the place from the ground up. The square is equipped with a very modern boardwalk, a clock tower and a path lading to both the Docks and the Market Strip. They say that the boardwalk and the clock tower were both built by Hugo in his younger days, that is why his face is implanted on the tower and there is a Hugo themed shop among the many stores located in the town square. Another beautiful sight in the Town Square is the lovely area that has several benches surrounding the 'insert name thing ' fountain, said to be built in memory of the first Mayor of Crendo Town. Market Strip Being the heart of a naval base, Crendo Island's security has now made it a hotbed for trading and commerce. With the might of the marines, merchants of all sorts have found this place home, able to boost the wealth of the economy in exchange for the safety of military might protecting their assets. The power of both these combined has made marketing and marine combat a strong tradition within Crendo. One would be hard-pressed to find something that could not be found. The market square consists of a main street, shops of all kinds and colors, hotels for the tourists that are drawn for the flow and products created here, coupled together with other, humbler vendors that are trying their best to strike gold and become one of the many cornerstones of Crendo's famous Market Strip. The Docks Since Crendo Town was a port town, the docks were the main focus of the town - booming with ships and people alike, in and out. While Crendo may have been well hidden it was known for having one of the most popular docks in the east blue, probably one of the many reasons it flourished so well. The End of Crendo In the summer of 260, the festival was yet again run by Admiral Hugo and Vice Admin Gabe. The start of the festival was quite booming, the Vice Admiral Gabe ran a supply run to promote becoming friends among the children and to teach them about the dangers of devil fruits. Further in the night, Jain was spotted fighting a giant bear, kids found the lad and attempted to engage on him, causing a dangerous environment. Luckily for them Gabe showed up with the help of Kumkio and saved them. The next day the Festival began and an old man arrived with a plethora of antiques and unique things ranging from lens, poles and guns alike - also a very specific tool kit. Fergus managed to gather a crowd and sell many items out of his stall, he hired several bodyguards and had them defend his stall as well. Kids a plenty had fun, wandering around the streets, talking to vendors and elder people alike. It reminded everybody of why they did this and that it actually meant something. The next day of the festival was the most important, because this day marked the 'end' of Crendo. During the night, when the stalls closed pirates could be seen wandering and then a big-time pirate, Shady Jain appeared and started to cause havoc with his first mate, Riley. In the town, square Vice Admiral Gabe and Riley went at it, fighting to what seemed like the death as Jain passed by and met up with the infamous pirate Choro ' Magma Man ' Choro at the docks. Children took it upon themselves to gather up into one of the many ships as marines laid down their lives for them. And through it all something big happened. Right as Hugo was leaving the Buster Call was made, causing him to come back alongside two to three ships of marines. Gabe finally managed to kill Riley and make his way to the docks as Hugo dealt with most of the pirates on his lonesome. Choro took it upon himself to declare that this would be the day that Hugo finally died and then turned himself into a makeshift volcano and started to spew magma all over homes, marines and pirates alike. His Magma crew rose out of the fog of war, shooting at the marines and citizen ships leaving. As the kids sailed away Gabe engages on Choro with a metallic body, fending off the magma man for as long that is needed. Surprisingly one of the younger men stayed behind - Chaun was found among the battlefield, fighting with a rapier that Hugo gave him. Choro finally decides to abuse the fact a child is here and he quickly sends a magma bullet spiraling for the kid and without hesitation Gabe charges in and swats the bullet away and takes the last of his time to throw Chaun off the island and onto the ship with the other kids. With his life slipping away, the lad lifts up his den den mushi and delivers a powerful message to the children as a molten fist flies through his body. After his message is done the duo fight as the town literally implodes from both the power of the buster call coming in and Choro alike, leaving the island permanently scared and the history forever hidden from public knowledge. Category:Locations